


Shine a Light on Me

by OpheliaWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaWeasley/pseuds/OpheliaWeasley
Summary: Adelaide Liefeld is the golden girl, absolutely perfect. She's absolutely perfect, but things don't always go as planned. When she gets her Hogwarts letter, and finds a brand new world, life gets hard. The only bright side is that her best friends, Severus Snape, Lily Evans, and Austerus Snape are coming with her. The only problem with Hogwarts seems to be James Potter, Remus, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, and Darius Abner.





	Shine a Light on Me

Alice went to the market to eat ballet he isns


End file.
